Wat Vleermuisoren Horen
by Jenneke
Summary: One-shot. Knijster luistert een gesprek af, maar waar loopt dat op uit?


'Wat vind je van de bloemen?'  
'Ze zijn prachtig. Ze ruiken heerlijk.'  
'Jij ook.'  
'Ik houd van je.'  
'Ik ook van jou.'  
Er valt een korte stilte.  
'Waarom praten we niet?'  
De jonge vrouw met de rode haren kijkt de man met het verwarde zwarte haar aan. Nog steeds ruikt ze de geur van de bloemen, maar de felheid in haar ogen verraad dat ze niets meer van hun vrede voelt.  
'We praten toch?'  
'Harry James Potter, jij weet heel goed wat ik bedoel.'  
De man met het zwarte haar kijkt hulpeloos om zich heen. 'Wat wil je weten?'  
'Ik wil niets weten. Ik wil dat jij wat verteld.'  
'Wat wil je dat ik je vertel?' Er klonk wat irritatie door in de stem. Mijn Meester was duidelijk boos.  
'Wat denk je van wat je het afgelopen jaar hebt meegemaakt. Of de reden dat je jezelf hier in Londen opsluit in dit donkere huis. Je antwoordt me als ik je wat vraag, maar nooit neem je de moeite me te vertellen wat je nu echt bezig houdt.'  
De vrouw was nu echt boos geworden.  
'Vertel het me, Harry. Vertel het me gewoon!'  
'Ik weet het niet.'  
'Je weet het wel. Ik mag het alleen niet weten.' Er klonk een snik.  
'Ginny. Liefje, ik…'  
'Nee. Als jij niet wil praten, zie ik niet in waarom ik hier nog langer moet zijn.'  
De vrouw stond op en ik verstijfde. Als ik betrapt zou worden…  
'Ik kan er niet tegen. Tegen de pijn in hun ogen.'  
De vrouw zakte neer in haar stoel en keek naar haar handen, die ze in haar schoot gevouwen had.  
'Elke keer als ik die ogen zie, vol pijn, zie ik de gezichten van de mensen die ik niet heb kunnen redden. Elke nacht zie ik ze. Tops. Remus. Kasper. Zelfs Sneep…' De stem stierf weg terwijl mijn Meester in elkaar zakte en zijn schouders zachtjes schokte. De vrouw liep naar hem toe en ging op haar hurken voor hem zitten. Ze stootte met haar kin tegen zijn knie.  
'Harry…' Ook bij de vrouw liepen er tranen over haar gezicht.  
Meester stond op en pakte de vrouw bij haar schouders. Hun voorhoofden stootte tegen elkaar aan.  
'Ik heb de wereld zo veel pijn gedaan.'  
'Nee. Nee, dat is niet waar.'  
'Ik had het moeten voorkomen.'  
'Je had het nooit kunnen voorkomen.'  
'Ik houd zo veel van ze.'  
'Ik ook. Wij allemaal.' De stem van de vrouw brak.  
Hij legde haar hoofd op zijn schouder, en haar rode haar mengde met zijn zwarte. Zijn hoofd rustte op haar schouder, en zo stonden ze heel lang, zonder ook maar een woord te zeggen.  
Eigenlijk zou ik nu weg willen sluipen, maar dan zouden ze me zeker horen. Eigenlijk zou ik al lang weg moeten zijn. Ik zou hier helemaal nooit geweest mogen zijn. Het was niet de bedoeling dat ik dit ooit zou zien. Dat ik ooit van hun pijn zou weten. Ik moest de neiging onderdrukken mezelf te slaan, want dat mocht niet van mijn Meester.  
'Het wordt al weer donker buiten.'  
'Al zijn de dagen nog zo lang, de duisternis zit ze altijd op de hielen.' De vrouw had weer de lieve, zachte stem waar ik zo graag stiekem naar luisterde.  
'Blijf je hier vannacht?'  
'Met jou om me te beschermen? Niets liever.'  
Meester deed een paar stappen naar achteren en trok de vrouw toen met zich mee de bank op. Ik hoorde hoe ze giegelde. Ik wist dat ik weg moest sluipen voordat ik dingen zou zien die…  
'Ik voel je botten.'  
'Tja. De kookkunsten van jou broer zijn niet al te best.'  
'Laten we dan eens van een goede maaltijd genieten.'  
Er klonk een smakkerig, zoen-achtig geluid. En toen de stem van mijn Meester. 'KNIJSTER.'  
Ik moest hem gehoorzamen. Ik voelde de onzichtbare kracht die mij altijd dwong mijn Meester te gehoorzamen aan mij trekken. Als ik nu zou gehoorzamen zou hij weten dat ik had zitten luisteren. Dan zou hij misschien zelfs wel weten dat ik altijd luisterden.  
'KNIJSTER.'  
De kracht was sterker dan mijn lichaam en ik verdwijnselde naar de plek die een meter verderop was. Er klonken twee knallen achter elkaar. Net alsof de een slechts de ego was van de ander, en toen stond ik voor mijn Meester.  
'Meester riep Knijster?'  
Meester keek mij even verward aan, maar antwoordde toen. 'Ik ben bang dat je toch eten voor twee zal moeten koken, in plaats van voor één. Geen probleem, hoop ik.'  
'Natuurlijk niet Meester.'  
Ik verschijnselde naar de keuken, terwijl ik de stemmen van boven hoorde komen.  
'Die ouwe luistervink…  
De vrouwenstem lachtte. Haar naam was Ginny en haar aanwezigheid zo zoet als het snoep van het zoetwarenhuis, wat Meester zo graag at.  
'Laten we verder gaan waar we gebleven waren.'  
Het bed kraakte.  
Ik zocht snel mijn oorwarmers om mijn oren te beschermen tegen de kwalijke geluiden die van boven kwamen en beloofde mezelf zo lang mogelijk te doen over het bereiden van de maaltijd.


End file.
